


Little Spoon

by carmillasleatherpants (courtneyarnelle)



Series: Fill Me In [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courtneyarnelle/pseuds/carmillasleatherpants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re not used to this cuddling thing. And, certainly not used to being the little spoon. But, you admit to yourself, that you do like how Laura’s body feels pressed firmly against yours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Spoon

**Author's Note:**

> Set the morning after the events in the "Fill Me In" short story.

You wake up just as the sun is rising. Laura is still there. Last night’s events come rushing back to you all at once and you smile.

Laura had come over. You’d gone dancing. (Or clubbing, but you like to pretend everything you do is of the upmost class.) And, you’d brought Laura home and had sex with her for the first time.

Laura’s lying beside you, completely naked but covered by your comforter. Her arm thrown over your waist and her breath tickles your face from how close you are. You really do like her close.

You reach out to her and push her long, dirty blonde hair from her face. And, you think she’s perfect. A bit sheltered and naive, but you plan on fixing that.

You remember, not for the first time, when you'd caught her staring at you. You’d slipped out of your car just after your mother and looked critically at your new home. This neighborhood seemed way too contently happy for your taste. When you looked to your left, there she was.

All doe eyed and innocent looking, a cookie halfway in her mouth. When she catches your gaze, her eyes widen and a smirk peels itself onto your lips.

She was entirely too cute.

And, you knew your mother wouldn’t approve. She’s never quite accepted the fact you were gay, but you invite your doe-eyed neighbor over as soon as her father’s car leaves the driveway.

And she came.

And you’d kissed her, unable to control yourself. Watching her sip from that wine glass had been entirely too attractive. Her lips closed around the edge of the cup. You watched her every movement. You’d kissed her, and she kissed you back.

That had surprised you more than anything else, her willingness to kiss a basically total stranger. You tried to make her comfortable in the quickest way you knew how. And, she’d responded beautifully.

And, you’d really, really liked her.

When she stepped into the Jacuzzi with you, you decided you would do everything you could to make her stay.

You look from her closed eyelids to her slightly opened mouth and your thumb barely traces her lower lip. You recall ever kiss you’ve ever shared with her and you bite your own lip.

Laura means a lot more to you than any other girl you’ve been with. You'd really just brought girls home to piss off your mother. But, the first time you’d kissed Laura, you felt something different in her. Something pulled you in deeper. Something made you want to stay.

You’re way too deeply invested in Laura. You’re not going to mess this up. You’re not going to let Laura go easily. She stirs and you move your hand to her waist.

Those doe-eyes blink drowsily at you and a sleepy smile parts onto her lips.

“Hey.” She croaks, voice thick with sleep.

“Hey, cutie.” You trace her jawline with a finger. “Go back to sleep.”

She doesn’t argue with you. Laura nods and nudges you into flipping over onto your side. Her arms wrap around you and her cheek presses against your shoulder.

You stiffen at first, but she’s back asleep in seconds. So, slowly, you relax.

You’re not used to this cuddling thing. And, certainly not used to being the _little spoon_. But, you admit to yourself, that you _do_ like how Laura’s body feels pressed firmly against yours.

And, in this moment, you decide that maybe, just maybe, you could get used to being the little spoon.


End file.
